


Resident Evil: Outbreak Hentai/Story Collaboration

by InerrantErotica



Series: Resident Evil (Kingsway Collaboration) [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Monsters, Multi, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: What follows is an account of Yoko Suzuki, Cindy Lennox, and Alyssa Ashcroft's trials in Raccoon City during the outbreak of 1998.If you enjoy this story, please show Kingsway your support for inspiring it! Visit the image linked in the summary!
Relationships: yoko - Relationship
Series: Resident Evil (Kingsway Collaboration) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383463
Kudos: 5





	Resident Evil: Outbreak Hentai/Story Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/858780/Yoko-vs-Zombies

**Stairs between 1F and 2F of J’s Bar, 22 September, 2130 hours.**

It seemed like the entire city was going insane. People going mad and attacking each other and even... cannibalism. Why did it all seem so familiar? A woman with the name ‘Yoko Suzuki’ on her nametag strode into J’s Bar, passing right by a blonde waitress and ignoring all of the other patrons. It wasn’t safe on the streets.

Yet even with all the unrest, she had a bizarre feeling that it wasn’t the ‘rioters’ outside that she needed to worry about. For some reason, whenever she tried to think about where she’d been or where she was going, the girl drew a blank. Yoko went to the restroom, looking at her own face. Glasses and long black hair in a headband… that’s right, she took after her mother- a real Japanese beauty with a long face and soft lips. That was one thing she wouldn’t forget.

Even so… it was disconcerting. There was something wrong with it. WHY was something wrong with her face? The more she looked at it, the more she felt unnerved by it. Yoko closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to collect her thoughts. What had she been doing the last few years? Working… with the pharmaceutical company. Umbrella. That’s what was on her nametag. Yoko Suzuki, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals.

Why couldn’t she remember anything else?

A real bad feeling came over her. For some reason, Yoko felt like she was in danger at the mere thought of them. Then she realized the rioters weren’t the real danger… it was much more insidious than a mob. Someone knew her face. Someone dangerous. That’s right- she had a reason for coming into the bathroom! She must have. It had something to do with her face. Yoko put down her backpack and looked inside. 

Some changes of spare clothes. A swimsuit and an old gym uniform…of course- Japanese style. The last one looked like a kind of halloween costume? Something unisex, looking like an old socialist worker’s uniform. Strange...

There was a small lockbox buried beneath all those outfits. She opened it up to find a case for contact lenses, a pair of scissors, her wallet and ID, as well as a note written from herself and... most alarmingly, a syringe with a bottle full of strange liquid. Yoko examined the memo.

‘Losing memories fast. Don’t want to be recognized by Umbrella. Cut hair and lose glasses. REMEMBER: INJECT SELF IF OUTBREAK. Enough for 6 doses. Lasts indefinitely. Only works on women.’

Outbreak? ….whatever was happening outside did kind of feel like an ‘outbreak’.

She went to work cutting her hair, wondering all the while why she needed to hide her identity. Why did the name ‘Umbrella’ send shivers down her spine? It was an unsettling mystery.

When she was done, Yoko Suzuki looked up into the mirror to see a girl with short, almost boyish hair. For whatever reason, she wondered if it was still long enough for pigtails.

Yoko looked over at her bag, at the old gym uniform. Did she pack these strange clothes to help her remember who she was? Perhaps putting it on would help...

She went into one of the bathroom stalls, stripping off her jacket and scrubs and stuffing them into her knapsack. The noises outside were getting louder- groans of the violent mob, car alarms and destruction. The only thing that mattered to her right now was figuring out what the hell happened to the last few years of her life. Perhaps starting back from high school, she’d remember.

Yoko left the stall in the gym uniform- a plain white tee shirt and navy blue bloomers, her legs bare from thigh to ankle all the way down to her sneakers. She even did her hair up in little pigtails. She looked into the mirror, staring at herself.

No, they weren’t her clothes afterall. She didn’t go to school in Japan but here in America. Still, wearing it brought back some vague recollections about high school… but then what happened after that? She went to college in… Raccoon City! This city! And while there, the girl interned at Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. ...what happened with Umbrella to make her so afraid of them?

Suddenly, a vent grate fell open at the floor, hitting the tiles with a loud thud. A groan from below… and filthy hands reaching out. Yoko knelt down, “H-hello? W-what are you doing down there!?”

“Uaaaaaghhhh.”

“Are you stuck?” She asked, wondering if he was trying to escape the violence outside...

She was too close! The man reached out from the vent, seizing her ankle and attempting to drag himself in- or pull her towards himself. She kicked and screamed, twisting around until she was on her hands and knees struggling to get away. The creature moaned as it tugged on her leg. She broke free, scrambling to her feet in the middle of the bathroom. Then she heard loud muffled cracks from the other room. Gunfire.

She knew that sound- she’d heard it in the laboratories. Laboratories?

Then one piece of the puzzle fit into place. Outbreak. Biological outbreak. She opened up the lockbox in her knapsack and immediately took out the syringe. A moment of hesitation came over her… what was inside this thing? She had no idea. But somehow, she had a feeling it would keep her safe- a vaccine or something… Yoko filled it up from the capsule and injected herself right in the arm.

She looked over at the vent, just in time to see the zombie had gotten his head and upper through to the other side- to her side. He heaved himself into the bathroom until he was completely clear… and then he began to stand upright, long hair falling over his face, his eyes sunken and pale and his skin mottled with ulcerous discolorations. Her eyes widened.

Yoko ran out of there as fast as she could, only to find the whole place was under siege.

A pair of off-duty security guards were firing their weapons into the horde outside as zombies pounded on the doors and windows. They were cornered. A waitress led a woman in a red pantsuit through a door in the back.

Before she could assess the situation, the bathroom door opened behind her and with it came that same zombie that crawled out from the vents. Covered in blood and refuse, his clothes were all dirty and torn, barely hanging onto him.

Yoko ran to the door the other two women had gone through.

**Stairs between 1F and 2F of J’s Bar, 22 September, 2130 hours.  
**  
The girl climbed a set of stairs, not looking where she was going. She kept glancing behind her, panicked that the monster would be following after her. In her haste, she didn’t even notice the danger in front. A window shattered in front of her and through the glass a second zombie threw himself forward with his arms outstretched. He grabbed one of her wrists. Half his jaw was exposed, blood all the way from his teeth to his chest. He had killed someone, no doubt about it.

… and now she was next. Yoko kicked and screamed and punched and struggled. The zombie took most of the punishment from the broken glass and wooden splinters. Their grappling cleared all of the debris away and so far she had avoided any injury from those gnashing teeth or the shards of glass.

True to her fears, the bathroom invader came lurching up the stairs, groaning as he shambled up each step. Then she noticed his pants were falling down his hips, already all torn up from his wretched entrance into the building. They slid down to his thighs, revealing… of all things, arousal. The fear of death in Yoko’s psyche was supplanted by an entirely new kind of horror. Worst of all… she felt so very hot at the sight of it- so very muddy-headed and excited. It was a familiar feeling- one she felt before in a bedroom or a dorm room so very long ago… now it was that familiarity which horrified her the most. 

Sexual exhilaration was the worst sort of feeling to have in this situation.

The zombie in the window pulled her into himself and she twisted around to try and escape, so that her back was up against him. He wrapped an arm around her neck and slathered blood and spit against her ear. If he was going to bite her, he’d have done it by now- her slender throat was wide open. Instead, Yoko’s elbow rubbed against something stiff and hot… 

He was holding her in place as the other lumbered up the stairs, seconds away now… then the realization struck her. They didn’t hunger for her flesh like she expected. No, their desires were sexual in nature. The creature from the bathroom grabbed her legs and hoisted her up off the ground, moaning as he began to thrust his cock against her bloomers.

A jolt like electricity raced to her brain and Yoko let out a moan of her own…

Somehow, this all felt so very natural. With enough mindless determination and feral lust, the creature pulled aside her bloomers just enough to slide his cock within her. She gasped at the violation… it was so hot and hard and almost painfully deep.

It filled her up tight.. Somehow, she was already wet and ready for him. Yoko ached in wanton need, defying all reason and sanity. She hated her own body at the moment, feeling like it was betraying her.

Just then, there was a flash of recognition for the truth.

It wasn’t her fault. This wasn’t really her.

The injection did this… it saved her life from the monsters. Yet like some Faustian bargain, it also gave her body to them- reduced her to some fuck toy. As the zombie started thrusting into her… she realized this was going to feel very very good- no matter how much she fought it. Something was coming… hurtling towards her like a tidal wave. 

The zombie fucking her let out a groan as he began to tense up, rutting against harder and deeper. She felt him throbbing within her. Her nipples were so hard, and in the struggle her shirt had been pulled up and bunched together, exposing one bare pale breast.

“Oh no… oh no. Oh no...” Yoko’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, “Ooh yeah.”

She felt him flooding her with hot cum, pouring into her womb. This monstrosity was ‘mating’ with her, single mindedly pursuing the base instinct to breed.

And the thought of that instantly propelled her to orgasm.

Yoko wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in as she gushed over his cock, moaning just like her undead lovers. She clenched on him, helplessly squeezing his dick. All the while, he just kept cumming and cumming…

**Liquor Room of J’s Bar, 22 September, 2240 hours.  
**

Over an hour later, the survivors had barely managed to make it a few rooms through the building. While Yoko was getting violated by the monsters, they barricaded the staff room and huddled together. The creatures slowly began to move into every room, spreading out from their entry point at the ground floor ...much like the virus that infected them.

The survivors, a waitress and a woman in red, retreated to the third floor ahead of the onslaught. Yoko caught up to them through the throng of infected just as they reached the liquor room. The crimson clad woman let her through the door without asking at all about her strange attire.

They ran around the corner and caught their breath at the storage area.

“The forklift- if we raise these crates, we’ll be able to climb up and into that vent- see!?” Cindy Lennox pointed to the narrow crawl space above them. The blonde waitress in a ponytail already looked exhausted beyond her limits, “That’ll lead to the roof and… well, I think we can jump to the building next door!” 

“Yeah, there’s just one problem.” Alyssa Ashcroft said, examining the forklift, “It won’t start without a key.”

The reporter, short blonde hair hanging over one eye and dressed in a red pantsuit, looked far more composed than the waitress. Still, her voice betrayed a certain concern for their situation.

Yoko looked between them both, remaining silent. They were surrounded by tall shelves and crates full of alcohol, exposed to all the sounds of distant monsters moaning and shuffling closer.

It was only a matter of time before they were discovered… and they knew for a fact that J’s Bar was already swarming with those things. From the looks of it, the streets outside weren’t much better either. It’s like the whole town was crawling with zombies…

The girl was still dressed in the same skimpy gym uniform, torn in various places from the zombies grabbing and pulling at her...

“How are we going to get out here!?” Cindy asked, wringing her hands in front of her as she sat down on a crate full of bottles.

“It’s no good.” Alyssa sighed, examining the magazine she had just pulled out of her pistol, “I’ve got… a bullet left, plus one in the chamber” The journalist in red slapped the magazine back in.

“Where’s Kevin!? Did you see where he went?” Cindy asked, searching for any hope.

“No clue. Maybe he went looking for the key.” Alyssa said with a shake of her head.

The reporter took a deep inhale and closed her eyes, “I know I’m going to regret this but… hey, I’ve got two bullets.”

Cindy furrowed her brow, looking up at the other woman. She didn’t know what two bullets were supposed to do against the undead horde coming for them.

“I don’t know about you, but I intend to get out of here.” The woman in red added, “I’ve gotta get this story out to the public. But there’s a whole mess of those things out there between us and escape. So… I’m only going to make this offer once. If either of you don’t want to go out being eaten alive, now’s the time to tell me.”

She gestured with her pistol for emphasis.

“W-what do you mean?” Cindy asked, her blue eyes wide.

Alyssa put a finger under her jaw like a gun, “What do you think I mean?” She turned her gaze over to Yoko, still wearing a Japanese schoolgirl’s gym uniform, “Hey, weirdo… you speak English?”

Truly, Yoko Suzuki hadn’t said a word until now. If they asked her how she made it out, what was she supposed to tell them? That she was having sex with those things? -those monsters? Yet now, in these desperate times, she had no choice but to say something...

“Yeah... “ She nodded, “H-hey, there’s no need to do that.”

A flicker of hope returned to Cindy’s eyes, while Alyssa was more wary.

The girl set her backpack down and unzipped it, “I know of a way to… make us safe.”

The other two looked at her carefully as she pulled out her lockbox and removed the syringe. Five more doses- and it only worked on women. Five lives she could save IF they were willing to be... violated by those things.

“I think I stole this from Umbrella Pharmaceuticals.” She said, holding the syringe, “It’s some kind of vaccine. -but more than that… it’ll make it so those monsters won’t eat you.”

“Oh?” Alyssa’s journalistic instincts were piqued, “Why would Umbrella have something like that? -and what do you mean ‘you think’ you stole it?”

Yoko shook her head and brushed her hair back out of her face, “...do you want it or not?”

“How do you know it works!?” Cindy stood up, holding her hands close to her chest in concern, “What if it’s the same thing tha-”

“Because I’ve already used it!” Yoko snapped. She swallowed the lump in her throat, “Those things got a hold of me downstairs and… well, you don’t see any bites on me, do you?”

Cindy and Alyssa gave her a good look over, doubt in their eyes. Yoko balled her hands into fists… and then grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, letting her breasts bounce free and naked. Indeed, her body was completely unmarred. Perhaps some light bruising and scrapes, but that was all.

She thrust her arms out, palms up, “See? Barely a scratch.”

“I guess…” Alyssa shrugged.

“There’s just one thing…” Yoko murmured, “It doesn’t get rid of their hunger. It just makes them want you in… a different way. I didn’t know it at the time but this note I wrote to myself- it says it only works on women. That’s because it… makes them want to have sex with you instead.”

Cindy covered her mouth in shock, while Alyssa tilted her head curiously.

“Funny joke.” The reporter said, turning away from the girl.

“I’m not joking.” Yoko asserted, “It… seems to overload their senses too! The first time it happened- the zombie just passed out after we… did it. Then I got the other one off and...”

“Oh my god.” Cindy covered her face in shame on the girl’s behalf. Alyssa looked down at the girl’s bloomers, noting the wet spot at the crotch… and the trail of white gooey cum sliding down her thigh.

“There’s one more thing.” Yoko said, “It… makes it feel good. Like… really good. As soon as I took it, within moments my head started spinning and I felt really warm and- well...”

“You… enjoyed it?” Alyssa asked.

The girl nodded.

“What the hell.” The waitress laughed sardonically, “If these are my choices, then I choose to live.”

“Better a lifetime of therapy than to become someone’s lunch, huh?” Alyssa said, rolling up the sleeve of her crimson suit. They all heard a door opening from afar, followed by the shuffling of feet. Just around the corner, the zombies had gotten into the Liquor room, shambling towards the survivors.

“How long does it take to kick in?” Alyssa asked with a hint of fear.

“I dunno, a few minutes? It happened so fast.” Yoko said, pulling the syringe out and quickly measuring a proper dose.

“Hurry up then!” Cindy said, presenting her arm.

Yoko rushed over, taking the waitress by the wrist and injecting her without delay. Cindy grit her teeth and winced from the needle’s bite. Alyssa was next, keeping an eye on the direction where the monsters were coming from…

The sounds were coming closer.

Yoko put the injector back in the lockbox and stowed it away in her knapsack. She left it on the floor and stood up, naked save for her little blue bloomers. The girl turned around to face the zombies just as they started to meander into the room.

“Cindy.” Alyssa muttered, “You’re an employee here. Where do you think they’d keep the keys to the forklift?”

“The owner’s room on the second floor!” She emphatically answered. Then she blinked and looked away, “Or… maybe the wine room! I’m not sure.”

Yoko kept her eyes forward, at the creatures lumbering towards them. Men and women, some freshly infected and others covered in gore and decay. Looking upon them, she knew she should have been horrified. Yet now, even with Cindy and Alyssa’s eyes upon her… she felt only desire.

She side-stepped away from Cindy and Alyssa, to one of the far walls. Slowly, the zombies seemed to gravitate towards her, focusing their attention on the nearly naked girl closest to them.

The woman in red held her pistol tightly, watching and waiting… as they swarmed all over the girl in bloomers. In that moment, she and Cindy had nearly completely forgotten about the injection- they thought with certainty that they were just going to watch Yoko get devoured.

Instead, they watched her manhandled and groped to the ground, covered in needy hands and hungry bodies. Yoko’s nubile pale flesh could be seen through the chaos- an arm here and a leg there… one of her hands reached into a zombie’s pants, pulling free his manhood, hard and ready.

They couldn’t believe it. Everything she said was true…

Most of all… they were aroused, both of them feeling so very hot and so very empty. The waitress and the journalist looked upon the girl with envy and revulsion and desire and fear.

One of the creatures in the mob turned to face them, his milky hollow eyes almost betraying a glint of emotion beyond savage desire. He began to lumber towards them, arms outstretched…

“Cindy... “ Alyssa looked over at the waitress, “You know where the key to the forklift is, right?”

The monster lurched forward, drawing ever closer and closer.

“Yeah.” The other woman answered, “I think so.”

Yoko was too busy getting fucked and molested all over to pay any heed to the other women’s plight. Her pale skin barely visible through the throng of undead… and her voice muffled and strained beneath them. She was moaning so wantonly.

“We’ll try to get by him, okay? I’ll go first.” Alyssa said, “I’ll distract him. If he grabs me, you gotta go on by yourself.”

The waitress nodded.

The woman in red crept by, arousing the monster’s attention. A spark of desire lit up behind his cold eyes. Just as he lunged for her, Alyssa darted out of the way and ended up on the other side. A zombie slumped out of the orgy with Yoko, excluded from gratification by the mindless greed of his fellows. It was a woman, besides… upon seeing Alyssa, she began to crawl towards the journalist in a desperate urge to satiate her lust to be filled.

Cindy hesitated, her window of opportunity rapidly diminishing. She was paralyzed with uncertainty. The male zombie let out a moan and returned his attention to her. He began to stagger towards the waitress. When he stumbled forward and reached out, he seized hold of one of her wrists and pulled her off balance. With his other hand he grabbed a handful of her blouse and ripped it open, buttons popping. Her breasts bounced free, nipples already hard.

Alyssa shrugged, as sympathetically as she could, and left to go find the key on her own.

**Owner’s Room of J’s Bar, 22 September, 2340 hours.**

The woman in red burst into the room, her short blonde hair mussed up and her pantsuit in disarray. She’d been grabbed a few times, the monsters obviously looking to use her body for their own purposes.

She closed the door behind her, knowing they were not far behind. For a moment her thoughts returned to Cindy and that weird girl, her imagination painting a lurid picture of them both in carnal embrace with those things. A maelstrom of emotions came over her- horror at the situation, revulsion for the things they were doing, relief that it would keep them alive… and lastly, perhaps even envy. Her heart raced and her head was all dizzy. Beads of sweat formed all over her skin and she felt hot and anxious… and indeed wet. Her body longed to be touched- to give in to the powerful compulsion to give in.

No, she couldn’t get distracted. The key, that’s what she was here for. They were counting on her to find it. While they were getting fucked, she had the responsibility of getting them out of here…

The blonde looked around the room. Strange furnishings for a bar owner, with a greco-roman statue of a naked woman, a gramophone and a fish tank, plus shelves and shelves of books. An eccentric man, this ‘Jack’. Stale, semi-warm wind came in through the outside balcony. The sounds of a horde outside could be heard with the breeze…

She went up to the photograph of the owner, with a conspicuous bottle-shaped indentation on it. Alyssa slid a bottle into the slot and heard a click from the desk nearby. It seemed completely absurd that the bar owner would put some kind of… puzzle mechanism in his office!

Before she could open the drawer, the door suddenly began to rattle, pounded upon from the other side by a zombie. Then she heard a stirring from something outside… one of those things was on the balcony, slumped over on a chair! She looked out the window to see it stand upright and look over at her.

Alyssa opened up the drawer and saw the forklift key inside. She snatched it up and put it in her pocket… just as the zombie on the balcony came around the corner and just as the door was beaten down by another one of them.

The journalist sighed, mumbling under her breath, “I guess it’s my turn…”

She hesitated for a moment… and then whipped her jacket off as quickly as possible and threw it into the chair beside the desk. She was just in a black tank top and her red pants now, with just a few seconds to spare as the two monsters cornered her…

The first one lurched forward and pinned one of her wrists to the wall, opening his bloody maw and lapping at her exposed throat. No biting… just licking. Still, his teeth scraped against her tender flesh as a reminder of how precarious her situation was…

Alyssa reached down, her hands moving of their own volition, and found his cock waiting for her, hard and ready. The other zombie tried to shove his way past, grabbing her hair with frightful strength. She gasped and gave him her other hand, wrapping her fingers around both their cocks, pumping and jerking them.

They both groaned, needily groping at her body. The woman thought back to what that girl had said… once they came, the zombies appeared to be put out of commission. On the way back up here, she saw one of them on the floor, pants torn with his soaking wet dick out. Breathing still, but completely inert, as if catatonic... The girl must have come through there after they abandoned the staff room, fucking her way to the liquor room.

She felt them pushing her head down, something that made her sardonically chuckle to herself. Even undead, men just wanted their dicks sucked. She looked down at them throbbing- their cocks were surprisingly… livid. The veins ran thick along their lengths, almost excessively so. It was like their other bodily functions shut down to redirect what little life they had left into their sex drives...

They fumbled with her, falling down and sending the chair to the floor as the clumsy threesome collapsed to the floor. Alyssa unbuttoned her pants and started working them down her hips. She had to act quickly while they regained their footing. One other tore her pants down, black lacy panties included.

He fell atop her and started thrusting his hips, thrusting his dick in vain between her thighs. It was so very hot and hard… she had never felt a man quite like this before! Either the injection made her especially sensitive to touch around her thighs or it was a result of his morbid condition in the first place. He thrusted against her again and again until he hit her at just the angle they both needed. The zombie buried himself to the hilt of her womanhood.

The other one awkwardly tried to maneuver himself into any sort of position he could to gratify himself. Alyssa reached out, grabbing him by the cock and guiding him towards her mouth. He slumped forward, moaning as he took a fistful of her hair and forced her whole head down.

She rolled her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, bobbing her head. Alyssa fashioned herself quite good with her mouth… the hard-boiled journalist had no reservations about using her feminine wiles to get a story before. There was certain a kind of primal power and lust in the tool throbbing between her lips.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned, sucking and slurping and meeting every inch with enthusiasm and a ravenous desire of her own. Barely two minutes into the blowjob and he began to convulse and spasm between her lips. She knew this feeling…

Moments later, the abomination began to pour hot cum down her throat, striking the back of her throat with white hot spunk that momentarily made her gag. On and on it came, rope after rope as the creature groaned and shook above her. She hummed, her eyes half closed as he began to fill her up. Alyssa swirled her tongue around him, sloshing the thick cummy mixture of spit and semen over his cockhead.

Just then the door opened again. The zombie in her mouth moaned and fell over beside the woman, his cock slipping free from her mouth with a wet pop. She rested her head upon his stomach as he lay inert next to her.

Cindy had come into the room, her blouse still open and her hair a mess. Dripping wet cum was running down her thigh out the bottom of her skirt and some more spunk stained her top. She was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed red.

The other zombie hadn’t noticed her at all- he kept driving his hips into Alyssa, relentlessly pounding her until the room was filled with the sounds of wet flesh colliding.

“The key… ngh.” Alyssa said, gooey white cum flowing out her mouth the instant she opened it to speak, “In my- ugh- pocket.”

She pointed with one weak arm over at the crimson jacket hanging off the chair that had been knocked over. Between every breath she grunted, her whole body now rocking from the violent thrusting delivered to her by the undead monster between her thighs.

As Cindy awkwardly hurried to dig the forklift key out of her jacket, Alyssa wrapped an arm around her undead lover and moaned over his shoulder… “Don’t- ngh- wait for me. I’ll- aah- catch up with you- hnh- later.”

The waitress nodded, brushing her blonde hair back and replying, “Okay... ”

“Hnnhh…” Alyssa winced, her body rocking, “How’s… unh~ that girl doing?”

“Her name’s Yoko.” Cindy said, “She’s still back there. Some more of those monsters came...”

The reporter nodded, then furrowed her brow and moaned as the zombie fucking her plumbed new depths in her womanhood. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

…

…

...

“Attention, everyone! Due to the riots in progress, this area will be closed off soon. Please proceed to this checkpoint immediately. If you do not leave the area in time, we cannot guarantee your safety.”   
  
  



End file.
